kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Fist
Danny Rand, also known as the Iron Fist, is a supporting protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "Return of the Keyblade" as the party member of the K'un-L'un campaign, then later as a member of the Defenders and Captain America's Anti-Registration Team. Story Danny was the only child of the billionaire owners of Rand Enterprises who lost his parents in a plane crash which resulted in the young Rand being rescued by Monks and taken to the mystical city of K'un-Lun, where he trained and eventually took the title of the Iron Fist. Rand returned to New York City to reclaim his name in the wake of the Sokovia Accords, only to realize that he had no idea on how to reconcile his title with his family lineage, and so found work with dojo trainer Colleen Wing to keep himself on stable footing for a while until his identity was confirmed. Immediately after his arrival in New York, Rand quickly found himself entering conflict against the Hand when he learned that one of their leaders, Madame Gao, planned to buy his company to use as a front to spread the destructive message of the terrorist cult and gather more followers to their side, including the son of his father's ally, Ward Meachum, who became increasingly frustrated by his failed attempts to remove Danny from the picture. Over the course of his journey, Danny continued to struggle with fulfilling his destiny as the Iron Fist while also serving as Rand Enterprises' new owner and fending off the investigations of Ward and Joy Meachum, eventually being pulled into a final challenge against Gao when one of Colleen's students was targeted by the Hand, forcing Danny to confront the Hand's most powerful warriors to save the life of his friends, only to discover that one of his old compatriots from K'un-L'un, Davos, had allied himself with the cult out of jealousy and betrayal over Danny receiving the power of the Iron Fist over him and then leaving the city for his own self when it needed him most, leading to Davos now desiring to steal the power of the Iron Fist for his own purposes and overthrow the Hand's leadership by himself. Not helping matters was the fact that Davos had been manipulated into his scheming by the whispers of Gao's partner-in-crime Bakuto, who had earlier masqueraded as Colleen's old master, forcing Danny to defeat his old friend after a grueling battle. Thinking that he had fulfilled his mission to defeat the Hand, Rand returned to K'un-Lun with Colleen and the chained-up Davos, while leaving Rand Enterprises in safe hands, only to discover that the city had fallen into ruin while he was gone. Searching the globe with Wing for any leads to the Hand's next activities, Rand's one lead was assassinated by the cult's new assassin Elektra, prompting him to return to New York, where he was introduced to Luke Cage by Claire Temple. Together, with wanted vigilantes Daredevil and Jessica Jones, Rand fulfilled his prophecy to destroy the Hand's leadership, saving New York from their clutches and continuing onward as the city's protector. Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:The Defenders Category:The High Council Category:Light Users Category:Warriors Category:The Avengers